


Reid and Cooper

by TheaCreativity



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Betty is 21ish, Betty's father was a serial killer so I mean they were bound to meet amirite, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I just want Spencer Reid to have a happy ending okay?, Reid is 25ish, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Takes place mid-season 2 of Criminal Minds and post season 5 of Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaCreativity/pseuds/TheaCreativity
Summary: What if Riverdale teen sleuth Betty Cooper graduated from Yale and moved to D.C., across the hall from one Doctor Spencer Reid, an agent with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit?This is the Criminal Minds/Riverdale crossover NO ONE asked for, yet here it is. Takes place primarily in the Criminal Minds universe with a character insert of Betty Cooper and her roommate, Veronica Lodge. The slowest burn to ever burn.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for stopping by. This is my first fic in a looooong time and tbh writing this has been my creative outlet during COVID. I binged Riverdale and Criminal Minds and just want Spencer Reid/Matthew Gray Gulber to be happy and I feel like Betty Cooper/Lili Reinhart would be SO GOOD for him okay? It's the Criminal Minds/Riverdale crossover I couldn't find... so I wrote it :-) 
> 
> Takes place around Season 2 of Criminal Minds, so a 25ish year old Doctor Spencer Reid, and Season 5 of Riverdale so a 21ish year old Betty Cooper, freshly graduated from Yale. Spoilers for both shows, obvi, but watching either show to read this fic is not necessary. I really want to write Spencer and Betty's characters as close to the source material as possible to essentially play with their personalities to see what happens. Betty may even eventually join the BAU, who knows! I'll update tags and warnings as the story progresses. 
> 
> And awaaaayyy we go! 
> 
> ~Thea

Doctor Spencer Reid was in the hallway of his apartment waiting for the elevator at 6:57 AM like he does every weekday morning. The elevator has never taken more than 21 seconds to arrive, seeing as he was only on the second floor, yet he had been waiting for over a minute. Spencer’s eyes narrowed as he considered taking the stairs so he could catch the train to Quantico on time. 

Just then the elevator hummed as it began the ascent to Reid’s floor. He heard a female voice within exclaim “I’m only saying V, just because we get possession at 7 AM doesn’t mean we have to be in the actual apartment right at 7. You are putting yourself in danger by making me move boxes before we’ve even found a decent place to get coffee around here.”

Another female voice quipped “Nonsense B, this is our first apartment off-campus and I am determined for us to get situated in time for a proper Fourth of July blowout!” 

The elevator let out a ding as it stopped on his floor. “Great” Reid thought to himself, exactly what he needed… new neighbours, college students or recent graduates experiencing freedom for the first time, who seemingly enjoyed hosting parties, most likely accompanied by alcohol, loud music and party guests. The doors creaked and opened to reveal two women and a few cardboard moving boxes inside. 

A petite brunette in a dark tweed dress immediately spun around. Her glossy hair caught the light as her eyes landed on Spencer. “Oh” she said, her dark eyes flashed as she shamelessly looked him up and down, slowly taking in his appearance. What she didn’t know was that Spencer was a criminal profiler and at this very moment he was also taking in her appearance and was gathering a lot more information about her than she ever would of him. 

Dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin tone, most likely Latina. She was petite and had a slight stature but her overall body language indicated a high level of self-confidence. Her hair was medium length, glossy, with a stylish cut. Her outfit was clean and not a thread out of place. She was cradling a handbag in the crook of her left arm and was wearing a pearl necklace. Reid inferred she took great measures to maintain her appearance, most likely with the help of a wealthy upbringing. New York, if he had to guess. 

Her expression changed from surprise to curiosity as a coy smirk graced her face. “It seems we have commandeered your elevator Mister…” she paused. Commandeered? Decent vocabulary choice, educated. 

Spencer realized she was waiting for him to respond. “Reid. Doctor Spencer Reid.” Reid didn’t make it a habit to preface his name with doctor very often but he hoped it would encourage them to keep their “Fourth of July blowout” to a reasonable noise level. The brunette’s high heels clacked on the floor as she stepped out of the elevator into the hallway. Spencer couldn’t help but notice she neglected to take any of the moving boxes with her. “Oh, Doctor. I feel safer in this building already.” She smiled and turned around to smirk at the blonde woman behind her. 

Spencer stopped to consider his own appearance. Today he donned a dark blue sweater vest over top a light blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his grey slacks and his messenger bag was draped across his torso. Reid’s long shoulder length hairstyle gave him a slight dishevelled look, but it was still clear he was at least 5 years older than the brunette. He thought for a moment; her flirtatious behaviour with a man she didn’t know, a man who was clearly her senior… could the behaviour indicate she may have had an absent father in her teen years?

Spencer’s attention immediately shifted to the blonde in the elevator. He couldn’t see her body as she was behind the moving boxes, leaning on them looking exasperated. He wondered, had she loaded the boxes on her own? She was taller than the brunette, about 5’6 in Reid’s estimation. Her hair was down in lose waves that gently framed her face. Her expression was one of mild annoyance as she rolled her light green eyes at her roommate. Spencer determined the brunette’s flirtatious behaviour must be a common occurrence – definitely father issues, absent either emotionally or entirely.  
Spencer raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together in friendly acknowledgement of the two women, his slight 6’1 frame towered over her even as he backed away to give them room to exit with their boxes. The brunette turned back around to face Reid and shot her hand right hand out in introduction “Veronica Lodge, apartment 22.” She used her full name and told a complete stranger which unit was hers. Fearless. 

Spencer eyed her hand warily. “Actually, the number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering. Statistically speaking, it’s actually safer to kiss.” His hands reminded in his pant pockets.  
Veronica’s facial expression was slightly taken aback but she found humor in his explanation. Chuckling, she slowly withdrew her hand back and quipped “Well, statistically speaking, I have a boyfriend. But nice try Doctor.” Veronica smirked and walked towards the direction of her new apartment.

Reid’s eyes just about bugged out of his head. No no no, that’s not what he meant. He was not propositioning her, he was merely stating facts! He felt his face go warm as a flush tinged his cheeks. He was internally cursing his own physiology. 

The blonde reached out to grab the closing elevator doors, giving Reid a softening smile as she did. She grabbed one of the boxes and placed it in the hallway. As she grabbed a second box she turned to address Reid, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones. “It was obvious you weren’t asking for…” she shook her head and gave a small laugh, “Veronica sometimes likes to spin things to get a reaction. She can be bold.” She placed the second box down and caught the closing elevator door again. Spencer gave a small smile and nodded back in gratitude. She was kind. The words she used to describe Veronica suggested she annoyance but her tone and thoughtful smile told Reid she had a great level of affection for her friend. He gathered they must have known each other for some time.  
“I’m Betty, by the way” she interrupted Reid’s thoughts. She didn’t give her full name, and most likely a nickname short for Elizabeth. She’s cautious. 

“Oh here, let me help you.” Reid snapped out of his analysis – profiler habit. He removed his hands from his pockets to step into the elevator to grab the third box. Spencer turned around to hand the box to Betty which allowed him to get a better glimpse of her. 

Betty was about 5’6, slim, but not as petite and waiflike as Veronica. No, Betty seemed quite strong and had a few more curves. Her blonde hair complimented her cool, pale skin and light green eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater and fitted blue jeans with basic sneakers. Like Veronica, her outfit was clean with no hair out of place, but Betty’s appearance was more practical. Especially for a moving day. Reid pegged her to be around 21 years old. 

Reid placed the box in Betty’s hands. “Thanks” she gave a nervous smile put it on top of the others. Their eyes met and she looked him up and down curiously examining his appearance. Her face puzzled for a moment when she landed on his converse sneakers and mismatched socks poking through. “Sorry, what kind of doctor did you say you were again?” Betty asked slowly, her green eyes moving back up and meeting Reid’s hazel ones once again. She was observant and unafraid to ask questions. He had to admit, his interest was piqued. 

Reid’s eyebrows went up for a brief moment. “I didn’t. I uh… I hold three PhD’s in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering.” He nodded while looking off to the side and pressed his lips together to form a tight line. Betty let out a stunned “Oh. Wow.” He could practically hear her mind buzzing with more questions. Reid knew well enough to expect an awkward silence whenever he told someone his educational history. It’s not common for a 25-year-old to have multiple doctorates. 

Reid pressed the elevator button for the ground floor. “You should know, Friday evenings is usually the best time to use the laundry room. There is a marginally increased likelihood of getting more than one washer and dryer at a time an even lower probability of someone dumping your load on the ground if you leave it unattended.” Reid nodded as he told Betty. “Also” he continued “I find the best coffee to proximity ratio to be Café Haven just off of 17th street. If you’re willing to walk an extra 6 minutes I’d suggest Qualia on Georgia Ave, they have a relaxing atmosphere ideal reading. A lot of students hang out there.” Betty’s left eyebrow immediately shot up. 

“Thanks for the tip…” Betty was still standing in front of the elevator looking at Reid. She cocked her head slightly while a quizzical look appeared on her face. Was it quizzical, or did she just think Reid was weird? It was impossible to know as her expression was a little difficult to read. Regardless, Spencer couldn’t help but get the feeling she was trying to get a read on him also. “Welcome to the building” Reid said just as the elevator doors came to a close and he began his descent. Reid checked his watch, 7:02 AM. He was definitely going to miss the 7:10 train and yet he couldn’t help the small smile that played on his lips. 

Apartment #22. That was directly across the hall from him in #23.


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIVERDALE SPOILERS AHEAD:
> 
> I wrote this chapter before Riverdale season 5 was released and I was fully expecting a dramatic Betty/Jughead breakup scene. I decided to keep this in the fic as I wanted to explore it and the rekindling of friendship between Betty and Veronica. 
> 
> ~Thea

Betty watched in awe as Spencer Reid, _Doctor_ Reid bid her farewell on the elevator. How did he have three PhD’s? He couldn’t be older than 30! Betty tried to do the mental math, he would need an undergraduate degree at the very least, then each PhD most likely took 2-3 years right? So that’s 4, plus 6, assuming he was in school at 18 he would be at least 28 years old now, has he been in school non-stop?

How did he know she was always in search of the perfect cup of coffee, and how did he know she was a student? Betty’s stomach dropped in alarm for a moment as she thought about it. Wait… Betty mentioned coffee to Veronica in the elevator, and Veronica said something about this being their first off-campus apartment. It was more than plausible he just overheard them before the doors opened. Conversations in the elevator could be overheard, good to know.

Still, Betty couldn’t shake the slight unease she felt from the conversation. She liked to think of herself as more observant than most. Given her past she had learned the hard way to question even the most unassuming of characters. Due to her teen sleuthing background Betty developed a knack for noticing things others often missed; nervous ticks, micro expressions, verbiage selection, generally odd behavior. Her intuition flourished throughout her university experience and, being a Yale BA graduate with a double major in Psychology and Journalism, she had a keen sense for people. Something about Doctor Reid made her feel extremely exposed, like he was reading into (no pun intended) everything about her right back. She felt overly aware of her whole person in this moment… but it wasn’t a fearful or panicked response. What was this feeling?

Betty stood staring at the closed elevator doors willing her heart rate to slow down and the flush in her cheeks to fade. If Veronica got a look at her in this moment she would never hear the end of it. She could practically hear V now “Bettykins, are you _blushing?_ Wait, this doesn’t have anything to do with the cute Doctor we just met, does it? _Finally_! I mean I know things between you and Jughead were intense but this dry spell of yours has been incredibly unhealthy.”

Betty grimaced to herself thinking about the potential scenario. She tried to vacate Jughead from her thoughts at all times but sometimes she couldn’t control it. Her mind drifted back to the last time they spoke, 4 years ago after they graduated from Riverdale High. Someone had been leaving voyeuristic video tapes on the doorsteps of her friends, depicting masked versions of the whole gang doing unspeakable acts… they later found out it was Jellybean, Jugheads kid sister, but in the moment they all felt their lives were in danger. In a moment of weakness Betty and her long-time best friend, Archie Andrews, shared a secret kiss. Betty was in a long-term relationship with Jughead at the time and Archie was in a relationship with Betty’s best friend Veronica at the time. Betty had been wracked with guilt every day that followed and eventually came clean to Jughead. He forgave her in the moment but neither of them could ignore the distance that developed between them. It eventually came to a head during a fight they had in the parking lot of Pop’s.

_~four years ago~_

The parking lot was dark and nearly empty save for Betty and Jughead.

“Enough of this _distance_ Jug, you said you forgave me but clearly you haven’t. What else do you want from me?” Betty cried.

There was a moment of silence as he gathered his thoughts. “Maybe, maybe you’re right Betty. You know what really gets me, about this whole thing?” Jughead spat at her in anger, “I knew this would happen. I even told you, do you remember? At that… _ridiculous_ birthday party you threw me, I told you we had expiration date. I told you back then that _this_ ” Jughead motioned between himself and Betty “wouldn’t last because you would get tired of slumming it with me the moment Archie changed his mind and wanted to be with you. You were the one that…” Jughead paused as his face contorted in pain. “I can’t believe I actually let myself believe…” Jughead brought his hand to his face and turned around from Betty, his other arm tucked around himself.

“I know Jug, I know, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am. Like I said, it just happened for a second and then it was over. I don’t even know how it happened, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. What I do know is you mean the world to me Jug, we have been through hell and back together and I’m not giving up on us. What we have…” tears were streaming down Betty’s cheeks as she fought to find the words. She walked quickly around Jughead so they were face to face, grasping his upper arm “I can’t picture myself without you Jug, I… I don’t want to be with anyone else” she reached for his arm but before she could finish Jughead cut her off.

“So what, Archie doesn’t want to leave Veronica for you so you still want to be with me?” Jughead quipped back, pulling away from Betty’s touch.

Betty’s mouth fell open and her eyes tried to search Jughead’s ice blue ones but he was staring blankly to the side. “No that’s not what I… I don’t want to be with Archie, Jug. Period.”

“Then explain to me how this happened for the second time, Betty. Better yet, let me take a stab at it. While the two of you were acting like a couple during my supposed death, you got a little _too_ comfortable in the role. You started to picture what it would be like, the perfect cheerleader girl-next-door and the hunky football player together _at last._ Well Veronica might be too blind to see it but I’m not – you and Archie clearly want to see just how far the rabbit hole goes and I, for one, am not going to sit around and watch.”

“NO Jughead!” Betty stopped and thought about her words carefully. She started slowly “Maybe… I think we both realized there were some feelings there and got carried away in the moment, but I promise you Jug, Archie and I are just friends. That’s all we will ever be.” Jughead didn’t look convinced, he scoffed and turned away from Betty again. She retorted “We’re going off to college soon anyway so he and I won’t even be in the same state Jug…”

Jughead let out a laugh. “Ah yes, that’s supposed to make me feel more secure about our relationship. You and Archie will be separated by state lines.” The vhenemence disappeared from Jughead’s and he let out a sigh. “You are right about one thing, Betts. We are all going to college soon. Maybe it’s better we do this now than prolong it.” His face was cold and Betty could no longer read his expression. He looked down at his shoes.

“…Jug, what exactly are you saying?” Betty held her breath in anticipation.

“I’m saying that I’m out, Betty. We can’t do this anymore. I’m going to Ohio early to get settled before school starts.” His face was set, determined. 

Betty felt the pit of her stomach drop and the colour drain from her face. Her legs felt like they were going to give out from under her. Jughead was the closest person in the world to her, he knew her deepest darkest secrets and loved and accepted her without question. They were supposed to spend the summer together before college, before ricocheting into their new lives.

There were so many things Betty wanted to say, her mind was going a million miles an hour but could not connect to her mouth. She willed herself to say something, anything, to yell out and call Jug back to her as his retreating form became smaller as he walked away into the night. She felt numb as tears streamed down her face while she stood under the parking lot light at Pops.

True to his word Jughead had moved his belongings out of Betty’s house. She spent the rest of that summer keeping to herself and preparing for her move to college. Veronica was vacationing with her mom and Archie left to join the army. She accepted that Jughead could never forgive her, and it was too awkward to continue her friendship with Archie when they both knew they made a huge mistake. She was determined to fight for her friendship with Veronica and did the only thing she could think to do. She wrote V a detailed apology letter expressing her genuine remorse for the pain she caused. She wrote, edited, re-wrote, and agonized over the letter for weeks before getting the courage to put it in the mailbox for delivery. She never received a reply.

Betty felt the weight lift off her shoulders when she moved into her dorm at Yale. A fresh start, she would be an anonymous face in a sea of students with endless possibilities. Her first semester coursework proved challenging enough to keep her mind focused, Betty had decompartmentalized and chose not to dwell on the past. She was comfortable with her dorm, classes and the campus, she developed a routine and made some new friends. All was going well and Betty looked forward to her winter term courses. That is, until she saw Veronica sitting in her Intro to Economics class.

Betty’s stomach did a flip and she stopped in her tracks. Diverting her eyes she quickly tried to select a seat as far away from V as possible. She was in shock, Veronica was supposed to be at Barnard College in New York. Did she change her mind over the summer? The first few weeks of Econ were awkward and Betty tried her best to ignore the tension, but when she caught sight of Veronica studying in the cafeteria over lunch she knew she had to make one last ditch effort to make amends.

Betty approached Veronica’s table with caution. “Hey… Veronica?” Veronica’s eyes flashed up from her work to see Betty, who gave a shy apologetic smile. “I thought that was you.”

Veronica’s lips formed a line and she didn’t say anything. Betty continued “So… Yale, huh?” Light and breezy, Betty thought. Just keep this light and breezy. Yeah, right.

Veronica’s facial expression didn’t give anything away. She declined to answer and responded with an arch of her eyebrow. She _was_ always the queen of composure.

The silence was unbearable. Betty’s heartbeat felt like it was going to jump out of her chest as she started rambling “Look, Veronica, I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. What I did, it was wrong. You have no idea how awful I feel knowing the pain I caused you. You are… _were_ … my best friend. I completely ruined everything.” Veronica took a breath and made eye contact with Betty for the first time as she sat back and thought for a moment. Betty thought about their friendship and gave a thoughtful smile before saying “you know… I’d like to remind you about how you and I became best friends in the first place. When we met, you kissed Archie at Cheryl’s party when you _knew_ I liked him. You felt awful and went out of your way to apologize. I forgave you and we made a vow…”

“That no matter what, no boy will ever come between us again.” Veronica quoted herself from all those years ago and looked down to her lap. “I remember.”

“We have history Veronica. You’re the V to my B.”

Veronica eyebrows raised as she blinked and let out a slow exhale. Betty saw her face contort and she formulated a response to Betty’s impromptu speech. She bit her lower lip in anticipation.

She looked down as she said “I got your letter over the summer, Betty. You’re a good writer, obviously. I just didn’t know what to say.” Veronica’s eyes darted up to meet Betty’s. Betty was standing and shifting her weight awkwardly and offered an understanding grimace. Suddenly Veronica used her high heeled foot to push the empty chair that was across from her out from under the table. An offering! Betty’s eyes lit up, she smiled and sat down to join her friend.

~present day~

The rest was history. Over time Betty and Veronica managed to rekindle their friendship, eventually rooming together in their final years at Yale. Betty graduated with a BA double major in Journalism and Psychology, she was determined to take any job she could find if it meant not moving back home to Riverdale. She was ecstatic to get a journalism internship in Washington, D.C. Veronica was in a long-term relationship with Chad since their third year, he was a law student when they met and was now articling for a firm in D.C., so Veronica suggested she and Betty find an apartment together in the city.

Betty was brought back to the present moment when she heard Veronica’s dulcet tones ring out joyfully “Bettykins! You better get in here if you want any chance at getting the bigger bedroom!” Betty smiled to herself, picked up one of the moving boxes and began making her way to their new apartment. With Veronica shouldering the majority of their rent it was mutually understood the bigger bedroom was never truly up for grabs, but Betty appreciated Veronica humoring her nonetheless.


	3. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper and Spencer Reid get to know each other a little better in the months following Betty's move into the building. Mutual pining ensues, the slowest of slow burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and support so far, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> ~Thea

Betty was right, Veronica had grilled her about the cute Doctor Reid when she brought the boxes inside their new apartment. “He was definitely checking you out B, don’t think I didn’t notice. He’s cute! You should go for it.” Betty rolled her eyes and shook her head.

It must be some kind of phenomenon, Betty thought to herself, to explain why friends in long-term relationships felt this strong need to find hookups for their single friends. Wingman, that was the term right? Betty could not even count the number of blind dates Kevin had begged her to go on. She said yes to two contenders mostly to get Kevin off her back. Neither went past the first date much to Kevin’s disappointment.

Betty and Veronica settled quickly in their new digs and started exploring D.C. trying both Café Haven and Qualia. Doctor Reid was right, Qualia was top notch coffee and a relaxing atmosphere. Betty hated to admit it but she couldn’t help but kept an eye out for the doctor. Leaving and returning to the building, exploring the on-site gym and getting the mail on the ground floor each day and nothing, it had been two weeks and no sign of him.

Betty was sprawled out on the living room couch flipping through Netflix. It was Friday night and she was alone, again, since Veronica was staying at Chad’s for the weekend. Normally Betty really enjoyed her alone time but tonight she was restless. She hadn’t made friends in D.C. yet – where do you meet people when you aren’t in school?

Sighing to herself, Betty started a mental checklist of the chores she had been avoiding since they moved in. Wait – it was Friday night, the best time to do laundry according to Doctor Reid. Before she could change her mind Betty got up and grabbed her overflowing basket and detergent. As she struggled with exiting her heavy apartment door she saw Doctor Reid’s lean frame turn the corner and head down the hallway towards her. He looked completely exhausted, carrying a decent sized overnight bag with a look on his face that told her he was a million miles away.

Betty bit her lip for a moment and said out loud “Hey, there you are. I was starting to think you moved out of the building.” Reid looked up and his hazel eyes met Betty’s pale green ones. It took him a moment for his mind to return to the present as he fumbled with his apartment keys.

“Uh, no. I just got in actually. My job…” Reid shook his head slightly in exhaustion and Betty examined the dark circles under his eyes as he continued, “It’s rare that I get to have routine. I’ll be coming and going at all hours.” He nodded and drew his lips into a tight line. Betty thought to herself for someone under 30, he looked so… haunted.

Reid turned to the door opposite of Betty’s apartment and began to unlock the door. Betty tried to ignore the thrill that went through her as she realized he lived directly across the hall from her and Veronica. On impulse she said “Well, I’m glad you’re home because I’ve been meaning to thank you for your recommendation. You were totally right about Café Haven and Qualia, I was actually about to go test your Friday night laundry theory.” Reid got his door open and turned to see Betty motioned to the basket on her hip. Slight pondering appeared on her face as she said “Aaaand now that I think about it, I don’t even know where the laundry room is.” Betty let the silence sit for a moment secretly hoping Spencer would offer to show her. She felt her heartbeat increase in anticipation waiting for his response. 

Doctor Reid’s face changed with understanding, “Oh, it’s on the main floor. Once you exit the elevator turn left and it’s the third door on the left. Be sure to bring a roll of quarters.” He nodded. Betty deflated slightly and thought Veronica may have overestimated Spencer’s level of interest in her after all.

“Right. Thank you. Uhm…” Betty tried to muster some enthusiasm and ignore the drop in the pit of her stomach. “Well have a good evening Doctor Reid, I’m sure I’ll see you around.” She gave a weak smile. Reid noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and realized he may have missed a social cue. Before he could re-trace his steps and figure out where he took a misstep in the conversation, Betty had turned her heel and was halfway down the hall.

Reid turned into his apartment and dropped his go-bag on the ground before falling into his leather couch. He just got back after a particularly long and gruesome case. True, it was Friday and technically his laundry day, but he could afford to close his eyes for a few minutes before heading down. Before joining Betty… _oh_ , is that why she was asking him where the laundry room was, so that he would show her? Reid brought his hand up to slightly smack his forehead in realization. For a guy with an IQ of 187 he never failed to misinterpret social cues or miss them altogether. Maybe Betty wanted to get to know him. Reid smiled at the thought. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

{}

The summer months went by and the trees in D.C. had turned gold. Reid and Betty would run into each other occasionally in the hall or at the mailboxes. They exchanged pleasantries and through small talk Reid learned a few details about Betty; she grew up in a small town on the east coast, she had an older sister named Polly, and she loved to experiment with baking – she didn’t actually tell him that last one, he smelled delicious baked goods wafting through their hallway at least once a week since she moved in. Betty was warm and friendly but always kept her guard up. She didn’t reveal too many details about herself willingly which gave Spencer an odd sense of comfort. He had seen firsthand what could happen when people, particularly women, were too trusting.

It was a Friday in October and Reid got home from work at an abnormally regular time in the evening. As he entered his apartment building he saw Betty in the lobby ahead of him waiting for the elevator. She was bundled in a light blue winter jacket, removing winter layers while on her cellphone. She sounded exasperated saying “No, mom, wait. Just listen. That happened 12 blocks from here, she was walking alone at night which Veronica and I _never_ do, an-” Betty’s mom on the other end seemed to keep cutting her off mid sentence.

Reid hung back trying to give Betty some semblance of privacy while they waited for the elevator. Betty continued “Mom… Mom… MOM! Listen to me. No, I don’t need… Mom, I live in a safe neighborhood, I pretty much never go out at night, _especially_ not alone. It’s straight from my apartment to the Blade and back, that’s it.” Betty’s mom spoke on the other end for a moment before Betty responded. “Well I’m sure Riverdale has seen more murders than D.C. per capita and I made it out of there alive. I promise, I’m safer in D.C. mom, don’t worry about me.” The elevator dinged and Betty stepped in while Reid followed behind. As she turned around Betty finally laid eyes on Reid and visibly jumped, cell phone still pressed to her ear. She clearly hadn’t heard him behind her throughout her phone call and was startled. Betty’s face relaxed slightly as she recognized it was Spencer, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying “I have to go mom, I just got home. I love you. Bye.” She hung up quickly. Spencer pressed the button for their floor and the doors began to close.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was you.” She apologized to Reid.

“I should be the one apologizing to you, I didn’t announce myself.” Reid smiled nervously at her. They rode in silence before Reid turned to Betty once more, “I don’t have exact statistics on Riverdale but in D.C. there have been a reported 2,238 robberies to date, 1,561 assaults with a dangerous weapon, and a total of 166 homicides. Statistically speaking this has been D.C.’s deadliest year in the last decade.” Betty’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened as she looked at Reid in horror. He immediately tried to back peddle.

“You are correct, though. This is one of the safer neighborhoods, I researched crime rates extensively before deciding to look in this area. We generally see more daytime robberies compared to violent crime.” Spencer tapped his fingers on his messenger bag strap awkwardly and Betty gave on slow nod. Spencer avoided Betty’s gaze as he turned back around to the elevator doors opening to their floor and waved her through before following her out.

“I apologize. I work for the FBI and read all of our reports, I have an eidetic memory and once I read something it’s very difficult to forget. I go on tangents and forget to stop talking… like right now.” Reid was gesturing animatedly and looked at Betty sheepishly. They continued down the hallway towards their respective apartments. Reid was relieved to see the look of horror on Betty’s face was replaced with curiosity.

“You have an eidetic memory? That explains the three doctorates in someone so young. I would have killed to have that back at Yale.” Betty looked at Reid with admiration. “What do you do for the FBI?”

“I’m part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We help investigate various crimes around the country.” Reid left it at that. When people found out his team was responsible for tracking down serial killers they either had a lot of questions or avoided him completely. Before Betty could inquire further he spoke again “So you work for the Washington Blade, as in the newspaper?” Betty melted a little at his kind hazel eyes, he was genuinely curious. It took her a moment to remember Doctor Reid just asked her a question.

“Yeah, yes, I just graduated with my BA from Yale, double major in Psychology and Communications, and have been interning with the Blade since July. I thought I would be writing more pieces but as it turns out, I’m more of a glorified barista. Maybe I should apply to Qualia, I think they make good tips.” Betty laughed. Spencer noticed how beautiful Betty was the day she moved into the building but something about the way her face lit up when she laughed made him feel a lightness within. His heartrate picked up slightly and his cheeks tinged pink.

They were standing awkwardly outside their respective apartment doors when suddenly Betty’s door opened from the inside to reveal Veronica. “There you are Betty, I thought I heard voices.” Her eyebrows shot up in curiosity and a cheeky smile etched on her face as she noticed who Betty was talking to. “Ah, Doctor Reid. Lovely to see you again.” Reid nodded back in acknowledgement and Veronica turned to Betty, “Come on Bettykins, we have to leave in a half hour if we’re going to meet Chad and Jake in time for dinner.” Veronica smiled and turned back around into the apartment, leaving Betty and Reid in the hallway.

Betty let out a sigh, mostly to herself. “Right… I almost forgot.” She turned back to Reid. “I don’t suppose you have the statistics regarding how many blind double dates turn into violent crime?” Reid raised his index finger and opened his mouth to respond, Betty raised her hands to cut him off while letting out a chuckle “Okay, okay, I know you know. Please spare me. Veronica has been on me about meeting new people and “ _getting back out there_ ”. This will be my first blind date since moving into the building so I guess I’ll take my chances. Or fake food poisoning, I haven’t quite made up my mind yet.”

So she wasn’t really looking forward to her date tonight, and there was clearly a history there. Reid let out a chuckle in response and bid Betty good night.

{}

Reid finished laundry that evening and was laying out on his leather couch trying to focus reading a scientific journal. Normally he would devour this information but he found his mind wandering back to Betty. He was listening intently for her footsteps indicating a safe return home from her date.

It was 10:38 PM, Betty and Veronica left at 6:22 that evening. Factoring in the size of D.C. and amount of restaurants nearby, he concluded Veronica would most likely select four star or above. They likely arrived to meet their dates just before 7, the average dinner service takes between 70 and 90 minutes. Factoring in travel time they should have arrived home over 30 minutes ago. Unless… the date was going _well_? Reid didn’t like that thought and put a sour look on his face. He barely knew Betty, they were neighbors, hardly acquaintances. This feeling was absurd.

The sound of footsteps broke his thought pattern. _Loud_ footsteps, thought Reid. High heels most likely. He got up off the couch and silently made his way to his front door’s peephole. Seriously, who _was_ he? A concerned neighbor and soon-to-be (hopefully) platonic friend, that’s all.

Reid felt like one of his unsubs as he watched through the peephole for the source of the noise; it was Betty arriving home, clearly alone. Perhaps Veronica was spending the night with her significant other. Reid felt a sense of relief knowing Betty was safe and sound. She had just unlocked the door and was about to enter her unit when she paused in her doorway. She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it to the ground revealing a beautiful knee length navy blue spaghetti strap dress that hugged her figure beautifully. Her blonde hair was in gentle waves that hung slightly past her shoulders. Reid let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Reid watched as Betty turned back around and looked at his apartment door biting her lower lip. She was trying to decide something… Reid’s heart almost leapt out of his chest when Betty took a few steps forward. She was taking deep breaths and slightly bouncing on the heels of her feet, as if trying to psych herself up for something. She mumbled to herself a few times and raised her fist to knock on the door. Reid took a sharp inhale and held his breath, waiting. Left arm raised, Betty’s eyes darted towards her wrist and land on her watch. _Of course she wears a watch_ thought Reid, in a day in age where everyone uses smart phones she still wears a watch, just like he did. He couldn’t fight the large grin that appeared on his face.

Betty brought her arm closer to her face to examine the time. Seeing it was almost 11 PM she pulled her hand back, pinched the bridge of her nose closed her eyes for a moment. She laughed silently to herself and shook her head from side to side. Her face had an expression of disappointment as she gazed at his door for another moment, turning back around and re-entered her apartment. Reid was dying (figuratively, of course) of curiosity, it took all his self control not to wretch the door open and attempt to run into her on false pretenses. He quietly backed up from his door until his back made contact with the opposing wall. Putting his hands in his pants pockets, Reid let out a long breath and allowed his head to drop back until it made a thud sound against the wall.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Reid spend some time together in the laundry room. Sweet getting-to-know-you vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I'm really enjoying writing this story. I have a short yet sweet chapter today, will update more this weekend <3
> 
> ~Thea

Betty didn’t see Reid again until the following Friday when she entered the laundry room. He was sat on top of tumbling dryer and looked up from his novel at her entrance. A smile spread across his face that made her heartbeat a little faster.

They greeted one another politely and made small talk as Betty got started on separating darks, lights, colors. Spencer was terrible at small talk and was wracking his brain trying to think of a way to ask about her date in a natural way. She had almost knocked on his door that night, presumably to see him and talk about it.

“So I didn’t end up faking food poisoning, in case you were wondering.” Betty smirked while keeping her eyes on her sorting. It’s like she read his mind.

“Oh. That means it went well, correct?” Reid was consciously controlling his tone and micro expressions to appear indifferent.

“Jake was… _fine_ , I guess. I mean he seemed like a nice person.” She was contemplating her words carefully.

“Fine?” Reid probed. Betty looked around to make sure they were alone. “Honestly? I thought he was kind of… dumb.” Spencer’s face broke into an inquisitive smile and Betty giggled. She quickly corrected herself, clearly feeling guilty about her assessment. “I feel awful saying it out loud! He ordered a steak sandwich with no toast because he doesn’t eat simple carbs, which, by the way, means he’s clearly deranged right?” Spencer laughed as he responded “Clearly.” And nodded in agreement.

Betty continued, “So the waiter tried to politely suggest another steak dish that was literally the same thing he was ordering but without bread, and it cost less too, and this guy _could not_ comprehend it.” Betty was really laughing now retelling the tale, “ _No, I just want a steak sandwich without the bread._ Uhg, that phrase will live rent free in my mind forever. The waiter looked embarrassed trying to explain it for the third time and gave up. I don’t know why Veronica thought I would be into the dumb jock trope… It was the longest three hours of my life.” Betty chuckled and put her last load into a free washer. She pulled herself up to sit on top of one of the machines opposite from Spencer.

“He was a jock?” Reid asked, closing his novel and placing it in his lap.

Betty nodded, “Minor league baseball. I’m not really a sports person to begin with but he is determined to go pro and it was all he seemed to be able to talk about? I’m helping research and write a few articles at the Blade and tried to talk about it. Like recently the Supreme Court is legitimately trying to ban trans people from the military, it’s outrageous. Anyway, it was like any topic the three of us brought up and Jake had no idea what is going on in the world and didn’t have an opinion whatsoever.” Betty looked down awkwardly and picked at her nails. “It wasn’t exactly a love connection.”

Reid was secretly thrilled Betty was attracted to intelligence combined with the fact physical fitness didn’t seem to be an important factor.

“Enough about my love life, or lack thereof. What about you?” Spencer looked up and met Betty’s pale green eyes, his pulse picking up.

“What about me, as in _my_ love life?” Spencer scoffed as Betty nodded eagerly and said “Please, a crime fighting FBI agent who’s also a doctor? The ladies must be all over you.” Betty gave a cheeky grin and raised her eyebrows. “Allow me to live vicariously through you!”

Reid laughed and gave a scoff “Ah yes, you wouldn’t believe the amount of college girls who were lining up to date the know-it-all setting the curve in class.” Reid left out that part where he was 13 years old when he started his first college degree. “It didn’t really improve from there even after I joined the BAU.” His face became more reflective as his tone was slightly less jovial when he admitted the latter. Betty secretly wondered if Reid had any dating experience, ever?

Betty maintained eye contact as silence fell between them, the sound of the washing machines and dryers tumbling in the background. Suddenly Betty jumped off her washing machine and stood in front of Reid, her eyes were sparkly and her smile was so warm and bright that Reid felt like he was going to melt.

“Do you like terrible movies and ice cream?” She asked.

“Ice cream, definitely. Why would anyone like terrible movies?” Reid’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. His question was so sincere it made Betty’s heart clench.

Betty rolled her eyes, “So you don’t feel guilty when you talk through them while eating ice cream. Come on Doctor Reid, we have a half hour before we need to change loads and my butt can’t sit on this washer anymore.”

Reid chuckled and slipped off his dryer in agreement. “You can call me Spencer.” Betty beamed up at him as they left the laundry room together.

And that is how Spencer and Betty became friends.


	5. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spilled out tonight! 
> 
> Betty and Spencer have developed a friendly routine and make holiday plans.

Reid and Betty began watching movies and eating takeout on the odd evening if he wasn’t away on a case. They had started a bit of a ritual (at Betty’s insistence) where they would order different takeout from around the neighbourhood and rank it on a series of criteria such as quantity, cost, delivery time and overall deliciousness. Veronica was almost always at Chad’s place so Spencer and Betty had her apartment to themselves – seeing as he didn’t own a TV it made sense to spend time at her place.

Betty introduced Reid to Mystery Science Theatre 3000, a decidedly scientifically improbable TV show about a man and his household robot friends banished to outer space by evil scientists back on earth. They are forced to watch terrible “B” rated movies to which they provide humorous commentary. Reid was quite enjoying the episodes, although that may have been more so due to the company. They had spent 7 evenings together so far, approximately 19 hours and 34 minutes – not that he was keeping count. Although Reid was able to relax more around Betty he couldn’t control the quickening of his heartbeat whenever she leaned over a little too closely to grab the remote or snag the last eggroll. Occasionally Spencer would catch her intoxicating scent of rose, vanilla and fresh linen.

Reid profiled and caught serial killers for a living. His work exposed him to the darkest parts of humanity and, although he was very close to his work-family at the BAU, talking to someone as warm and good spirited like Betty was a welcome distraction. Reid wanted to preserve this feeling of lightness and hoped to avoid the topic of his job for as long as he could.

Thai food in hand, they sat down to play the next episode of Mystery Science Theatre, a movie called _Santa Clause Conquers the Martians_. Spencer was intrigued by the title when Betty let out a sigh and moved her pad thai around in the box “I can’t believe it’s already December, Christmas is on the way.” She didn’t sound thrilled.

Reid turned to her on the couch and his eyes narrowed as he pondered “Really? I would have pegged you as someone who is really into Christmas.” He said as he popped a spring roll in his mouth.

“I am, actually. Well I used to be. I really love Christmas baking, and my best childhood memories are picking out the perfect tree and decorating it as a family. Me, mom, dad, and my sister Polly.” Betty’s eyes adjusted as it was clear she was a million miles away in her memory. She continued, “There was always classic Christmas music on vinyl playing in the background, the crackling of a fire in the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows on top… a very Cooper Christmas.” Betty’s smile faltered for a moment. Spencer’s eyes focused on her even more intently as she opened up further.

“When my dad died a few years ago I guess you could say is broke the _perfect Cooper_ façade. My sister had a teen pregnancy, she took off and joined an alternative living community,” Betty rolled her eyes at this, “we haven’t really seen her since. My mom’s new boyfriend moved in with his two kids and everything just changed so quickly. Soon after that I left for Yale and stayed on campus for holidays, the longer I’ve been away the harder it feels to go back.” Betty left out the fact that her moms’ boyfriend was FP Jones, father of Jughead Jones, who was Betty’s ex-boyfriend. Her stomach clenched at the thought of going home for Christmas and seeing Jughead for the first time since their breakup.

Reid could tell Betty was anxious as she spoke. He spoke up to distract her thoughts, “I don’t have many holiday memories. My dad left when I was 6 and it was my mother and I. My mother was an academic and didn’t believe in conventional Christmas activities or traditions.” He paused for a moment, “I first heard about Santa Claus at school. A rotund man in a red jumpsuit coming down the chimney to deliver gifts to children, I found it completely absurd.” Reid nodded slowly with a cheeky grin on his face.

Betty’s mouth hung open for a brief moment. “So wait, are you telling me you haven’t done any sort of Christmas or non-denominational holiday traditions, like, _ever_? No baking cookies, decorating a tree, watching cheesy classic movies?!” Betty sounded as if this was a personal insult.

Reid shook his head. “Nothing Christmas or solstice related. I am usually on call as crime tends to spike during the season. I fully participate in and enjoy Halloween though, it’s my favourite holiday.” Betty saw his point but her heart tightened thinking about Spencer spending the holidays alone. She promised her mom she would come home for Christmas this year but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be festive with Spencer before then.

“Halloween is great… okay, that settles it. You and I are going to start a Cooper-Reid Christmas extravaganza and traditions right here in D.C. We can pick out and decorate a tree, bake cookies, watch movies, it’ll be fun and festive! Please?”

She looked so excited. Reid’s face flushed slightly at the implication, was she really going to put in all that effort on his account? “Uhm, okay sure. I’d like that.” Reid smiled genuinely.

Betty clasped her hands together “Okay great! We’ll go check out from tree farms tomorrow.”

{}

Reid met up with Betty the next day and she drove them to a tree farm nearby. She had a fresh cup of Qualia coffee and various cream and sugar packets waiting as he joined her in her sedan – she was so thoughtful. Reid had never gone tree shopping before and didn’t think to point out that Betty’s car was much too small to house a fully grown tree, he assumed there was delivery and fees involved. This is how they ended up with two four foot “Charlie Brown” Christmas trees, as Betty had called them, in the backseat of her tiny car. 

Reid thoroughly enjoyed the experience – Betty’s enthusiastic spirit while showing him the best tree selection practices was so wholesome and pure, it made his heart swell the entire time. That is, until they had to lug the trees through their building. He tried desperately not to let his exhaustion show as they both pulled their trees into the elevator. He couldn’t help but notice how surprisingly strong Betty was, she hardly seemed winded!

They agreed to set up Betty’s tree first before going to Spencer’s unit together. He was so focused on heaving this tree through his front door he didn’t stop to think about how this was the first time Betty was seeing his apartment. He was sweating for a whole other reason now, most notably his palms. They both leaned the tree against the opposite wall and straightened up, breathing slightly laboured from exertion.

Spencer watched Betty’s eyes scan over his living room and take in all his worldly possessions. Their units were almost identical with two floor to ceiling windows overlooking the courtyard below. The walls were painted a relaxing sage green colour, which was difficult to see since there was hardly a wall that wasn’t lined with overfilled bookcases. In fact, books covered just about every surface Betty could see from the entrance. There were piles on the side tables flanking the dark brown leather couch and they were stacked underneath his vinyl record player. Despite the level of novels his apartment was exceptionally clean and tidy.

She smiled and turned to Spencer, “So, is it just a coincidence your last name is _Reid_?” They both chuckled at her terrible joke and Spencer motioned for her to come in further. She eagerly made a b-line for one of his shelves and began examining his titles. Spencer hung back to close his front door, he turned back and slowly made his way to follow her into the heart of the living room. He observed Betty as casually as he could, she was reading the titles and either nodding in recognition or pulling out the odd one to explore further. She appeared oddly comfortable and at ease in his space. Reid felt a shiver-type thrill go through him. He began picking at a loose thread of one of his armchairs to distract himself from how exposed he felt – you could tell a lot about a person by what they chose to read.

Betty was flipping through Chaucer’s _Parlement of Foules_ when she spoke without looking up. “So how many of these have you actually read?” She asked.

“All of them.” Reid answered quickly. Betty whirled around to look at him and her eyebrows came into a furrow.

“ _All_ of them? There has to be over 300 books here!” Betty exclaimed. 

“Actually, there are 437 in this apartment. I have 22 in and around my desk at work.”

Betty was stunned. “How do you have time to read all these, do you even sleep?” She demanded.

“I… uhm, I can read 20,000 words per minute.” Reid kept picking mindlessly at the loose thread on the armchair. He was stating facts, of course, but he always felt a twinge of embarrassment when people were in awe of him.

Betty gaped. “Twenty… you read twenty thousand… how is that even possible?” She looked like she was in shock.

“Our conscious mind can process 16 bits of information per second, our unconscious mind can process approximately 11 million.” Reid brought his lips into a tight line.

Betty placed the Chaucer title back on the shelf. “So wait a minute, let me get this straight. You have an eidetic memory, doesn’t that mean you can recall everything you see and read?” Spencer nodded in acknowledgement.

“And you’ve read _every_ book in this room?” Betty looked incredulous while she motioned around them. Spencer nodded again.

She smirked and arched her left eyebrow as she grabbed the first book on the side table next to the leather couch, _In Cold Blood_ by Truman Capote. She opened the novel to a random page and began reciting. “ _There is considerable hypocrisy in conventionalism. Any thinking person is aware of this para-_ ”

Spencer spoke up to finish the quote “ _paradox; but in dealing with conventional people it is advantageous to treat them as though they were not hypocrites. It isn't a question of faithfulness to your own concepts; it is a matter of compromise so that you can remain an individual without the constant threat of conventional pressures._ ” Spencer smirked at the irony of the passage. 

Betty’s pale green eyes were wide as she looked up at him. She placed the book down and began walking towards him, all traces of skepticism wiped from her face. She was close now, her left hand was placed on the arm of the chair Spencer was picking at. She was a foot away when she looked up at Reid. “Are you a genius?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“I don’t believe intelligence can be quantified but I do have an IQ of 187. Technically yes, I’m a genius.” He whispered back, as if this was a secret they couldn’t let the neighbors here.

Before she could stop herself, Betty reached her right arm out and touched Reid’s left forearm lightly making contact with his gray cardigan. “You’re incredible, Spencer.” Reid was used to hearing similar sentiments from others but something about the sincerity in Betty’s eyes and voice made him feel like he would float right off the ground.

Their eyes only broke away when a buzzing was coming from Spencer’s pants pocket, his work cellphone. He begrudgingly took it out and opened the text message. His stomach dropped.

_Message From: Aaron Hotchner_

_Morgan was arrested in Chicago under suspicion of murder. We need the entire team in Quantico immediately. Wheels up in 30._


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mutual pining and Christmas fluff!

The days passed slowly for Betty since Spencer left on official FBI business. He didn’t tell her much other than a team member of his was in trouble and it was urgent. They ushered out of his apartment quickly, he grabbed a duffle bag by the door and was off. Betty assumed that meant he would be away for a few days but she still wound up worrying about him. She kept thinking about the sweet moment they shared before he left… the way Spencer’s kind eyes searched her own gave her butterflies.

Betty kept opening her phone and going to her messages to text Spencer when she realized, for the hundredth time, they hadn’t actually exchanged phone numbers. Betty’s loneliness wasn’t helped by the fact Veronica was nowhere to be seen since she decided to spend the next two weeks of the Christmas season with her mom in New York.

Betty was focused on her laptop doing research for future article ideas. She submitted her last work before her HR-mandated vacation. She had to take her hours before the end of the year so she was technically on holidays as of yesterday. She was sprawled on the couch with the holiday movie channel playing quietly in the background, her decorated Christmas tree glistening next to the window. The movie was one of those cheesy rom-coms where the character turns out to be a princess, or has a secret twin who’s a royal, she couldn’t be sure as her eyes were starting to glaze over. She glanced at her phone and saw a text from her mom, Alice. 

_Message From: Mom_

_Hi Betty, JP is going to spend Christmas with Jughead and JB in Toledo. It looks like it’s just you and me this year sweetheart! Looking forwarding to seeing you._

A wash of relief flooded Betty. She was stressing about what she would say to Jughead seeing him for the first time after four years apart without a single word. Technically Betty _was_ off work for the next two weeks. It would be nice going back to Riverdale, seeing her mom and friends she hadn’t seen in years. She and Spencer had plans to continue the festivities but the truth was she had no idea when he would be back, he had already been gone for a week. Was she going to just wait around and hope he got back in time? But what about Spencer, she couldn’t stand the thought of him coming home alone. 

Betty jumped up and headed to the kitchen to get to work. She baked multiple batches of cookies pulling out her favourite recipes; sugar cookies, oatmeal chocolate chip, ginger snaps and peanut butter drops. A few hours later she was decorating the star shaped sugar cookies with colourful icing while the others cooled. She pulled out a decorative tin and stacked the finished cookies in a Pinterest-worthy fashion. Satisfied with her work, she secured the lid and started writing out a note.

The next day Betty placed a cardboard box at Spencer’s door and slid the note under the door. Betty loaded her bag of clothes into her car and queued up her playlist for the long journey back home to Riverdale.

{}

Spencer had no patience to wait for the elevator. He hadn’t been home for 8 days and thought about crashing as he trudged up the stairs with his go bag in hand. Spencer rounded the corner to see a cardboard box outside his apartment door that had his name in elegant script in a happy face drawn in black sharpie. He knew it was from Betty before opening it.

Spencer picked up the box and unlocked his door. As he entered his apartment took a quick look at his surroundings like he did every time he got back from a case. Not a hair was out of place, although he was momentarily surprised to see a green undecorated Christmas tree from the day he left for Chicago. Walking into his apartment he slipped on something on the floor. Removing his foot he bent down and picked up an envelope on the floor. Assuming it was also from Betty he tucked it under his arm as he set the box down on the kitchen counter. He opened the note and began to read:

_“Welcome home Doctor Reid!_

_There should be a box by your front door. If it’s missing go knock on Mrs. Katrokus’s door in apartment 20, we both know she’s secretly a package thief.”_

A smile broke over Spencer’s features. Mrs. Katrokus was easily over 80 years old and almost never left her unit, she was the last person he would suspect… which is exactly what she would want him to think. Betty may be on to something. He shook his head and continued down the page.

_“I had some time off work and wasn’t sure when you’d be back. As it turns out my mom is spending the holidays on her own, so I took a road trip on Saturday back to Riverdale to join her. If you haven’t already opened the cardboard box please do so now, I’ll wait._

The was the end of the page and Spencer laughed out loud. He opened the cardboard box and found the metal cookie tin and a small box wrapped in sparkly green paper with a red bow. He opened the tin and found a variety of decorated cookies that smelled heavenly. Spencer wasn’t usually one for “group” food and would never trust a company potluck or picnic, but something about the idea of consuming anything Betty made, germs included, didn’t bother him in the slightest. He picked up one of the cookies and took a bite – _incredible_. While munching he picked up the sparkly package and saw a tag on it: _Open Immediately._

Positioning the cookie in his mouth he felt a thrill go through him as he unwrapped the box. He pulled out a chess piece, a knight to be exact, with ribbon coming out of the top. Spencer referred back to Betty’s note.

“ _I know I know, I baked cookies without you, but it’s the eating them that’s the best part anyway. That knight you’re holding”_ Spencer’s eyes landed on the knight in his hand, what she psychic? “ _is actually a Christmas tree ornament. Your tree was completely bare when you left to save a member of your team, so I wanted to make sure I got you something to hang on it when you got home._

_Let me know when you get this and are home safe and sound. Merry Christmas Spencer._

_Betty”_

Spencer’s heart swelled in his chest seeing Betty’s number at the bottom of the page. He looked back at the knight piece in his hand as he strolled over to place it on his Christmas tree. In medieval times, and on a chess board, a knight represented protection. They were the law enforcement of the day, just as Spencer is with the FBI. Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity. Putting his life on the line to serve and protect innocent lives from some of the sickest minds in the country. Spencer wondered briefly if Betty knew all that when she selected this particular chess piece. She most likely did… but Spencer looked forward to telling her anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who is reading so far! I have the next ten chapters drafted and am tweaking them each week. Now that there's a friendship foundation the story is going to progress more quickly from here, so make sure to tune in next week!


	7. Criminal Profiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The chapter I've been working towards since I started this fic. When I first conceptualized this story this was the first scene I had written in my head. I kept thinking about these two characters living across from one another and how they might become close during, say, a nation wide lock-down due to a pandemic. I didn't want COVID-19 to be the focus of the story because this is (despite all the serial killers) a happy place where we can escape the realities of our world, so I edited out a lot of the lock-down fluffy details. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mild descriptions of graphic violence. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Thea

December came and went quickly. Betty returned to work and life seemed normal, until it wasn’t. The Corona Virus, or COVID-19, was sweeping the globe. The first confirmed case hit Virginia on March 7, 2020, and life as everyone knew it changed.

Currently Betty was sitting across from the Editor and Chief of the Washington Blade newspaper as well as someone from human resources. “Ms. Cooper, we brought you in today to deliver some difficult news.”

Her ears were ringing and she felt her face flush crimson. She knew what was coming before they said it.

“In light of the COVID-19 pandemic, the Washington Blade has made the difficult decision to limit our staff in the form of mass layoffs. I regret to inform you that you are one of those individuals. I have Mark here with us from HR who will go through your package with you.”

Betty could feel the tears welling in her eyes. No. _No._ She wasn’t going to cry, not over this low-paying journalism internship. Her first ever official position she received after graduation… her stomach dropped. What was happening? Betty has never failed anything in her life.

“I want to stress that this decision is purely budgetary and in no way reflects your performance or skills, Ms. Cooper. We find ourselves in a position where we are only able to retain essential staff if we are going to survive this pandemic.”

So this had nothing to do with her performance in journalism. Yet she wasn’t deemed essential. Ouch. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry_ … Betty blanked out when the Editor and Chief vacated the room and Mark went through her exit package with her. They weren’t offering her much seeing as she had only started in July. All Betty could think was what she was going to do, she had never been laid off before. Permanently. Fired. Was this technically being fired?! They wouldn’t even let her gather her belongings from her desk. She was allowed to grab her purse, but they said they would mail her belongings to her by end of day. Maybe they didn’t want to notify the rest of the staff being laid off that day by having a bunch of weeping employees carrying their belongings downstairs in boxes.

Betty felt numb the entire way home. It was Wednesday morning, what do people without jobs do on a Wednesday morning? She had no idea, she had been putting in 60 hours a week for the Blade since December. She had finally made friends with some of her co-workers and had occasional plans after work, she was finally getting established in D.C. and now she didn’t have a job. She felt like she had nothing.

Betty let the tears come once the doors to her building elevator closed and it ascended upwards. She felt them stream down her face, hot and stinging her eyes as they flowed quickly and dripped off her chin onto her light pink sweater. Betty’s hand loosened on her purse strap hung over her shoulder as she let the sorrow take over her body. She gulped for air as her throat felt like it was closing, her eyes were swelling and she could hardly see when the elevator door dinged open on her floor.

Betty stepped out and rounded the corner quickly to get to her door when she collided with something, someone, very hard. She tried to mumble an apology without looking up, she could hardly see anything through the tears. Suddenly two hands grabbed each of her shoulders to steady her.

“Whoa, Betty, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” The voice of Doctor Spencer Reid. He sounded genuinely concerned. Of course she would run into the one person she didn’t want to see her cry like a pathetic mess. He must have been on his way into work at the same time.

Betty quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and saw her black mascara covering the pink material. She must look like a complete wreak. Her eyes cleared slightly and she looked up at Spencer. His face was contorted in shock and worry, his brown eyes were so sweet and full of alarm for her. Since December Reid had become the closest friend Betty had in D.C., the two spent time together at least once a week or more if he wasn’t on a case. When Virginia declared a state of emergency due to the pandemic it was silently understood that they were each others’ cohorts.

Betty tried to speak but her throat was closed, a squeak type noise came out and she looked down in shame. “The Blade… they said they had to reduce staff. I don’t have a job anymore.” Saying it out loud made it more real and the tears fell quickly again.

After a pause Spencer stepped forward and enveloped Betty in a tight hug. His arms were over her shoulders and he rested his chin in the top of her head. The action was so pure, so caring, and in that moment Betty felt betrayed by her own body as it started shaking in Spencer’s arms. She let out a gasp as he held her tighter and her face buried into his left shoulder, her tears soaked through his navy-blue button-down shirt and brown vest. His body was so warm, so comforting. He smelled like leather, books and something else comforting. Coffee maybe.

Betty brought her arms up to wrap around Spencer’s waist in response. She could feel his back muscles flex slightly as one of his hands moved to cradle the back of her head, his fingers brushed through her blond tresses in the gentlest way. Betty’s heartbeat quickened immediately and her face was flushing for a whole other reason now. Her body stilled and she desperately hoped her face would return to a normal color soon.

Spencer loosened his hold pulling back slowly and his hand slid from Betty’s hair. His arms remained around Betty’s shoulders and her hands were gripping the sides of his vest softly, he removed his chin from her head and turned his face down to look at her. Betty’s eyes were cast forward focusing on his tweed vest, the tear stains were dried on her cheeks. Her pale green eyes drifted up slowly to meet Spencer’s warm brown ones. Only then did Betty realize how close they still were, only a few inches and she could close the distance between them…

Betty and Spencer’s attention was re-directed when they heard a door open behind them. She turned her heard around to see Mrs. Katrokus slowly making her way out of her unit with her walker. Betty felt Spencer lean forward and whisper in her ear “Maybe she’s on her way to steal more packages?” His warm breath sent goosebumps down her neck.

Betty smiled and turned back around, they grinned at one another – both grateful the tension was broken. The interruption was enough to make Betty come to her senses. She dropped her hands from Spencer’s waist and he moved his hands up and down her arms in a friendly attempt to make her feel better.

“It’s going to be okay Betty, I promise.” Spencer pulled back from her completely to looked at his watch and grimaced. “I’m so sorry, I’ve got to get to Quantico now but can we talk later, maybe tonight? I’ll let you know if my team is pulled into a case.”

Betty nodded and bit her bottom lip, her eyes searching Reid’s. His messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and he put his hands in his pockets. “Thank you, Spencer…” She was feeling so many things she couldn’t identify all at once. Before she could talk herself out of it, Betty stepped forward and up on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled back quickly before his scent made her do something she would regret.

“See you later.” Betty rushed past Reid to her apartment so quickly she didn’t see his eyes go wide and mouth was slightly ajar in surprise. His feet wouldn’t move for what felt like minutes but he somehow made it to the elevator. He was clinging on to his messenger bag strap tightly and a grin split his face. When the doors closed and he was sure he was alone, Spencer brought his hand up to the spot on his cheek that tingled from Betty’s kiss.

{}

Betty spent her days online searching for other journalism internships, entry level jobs, anything to get her through. As it turned out the pandemic didn’t make for a great job market. At this rate Betty was worried she would go through what measly savings she did have in a matter of weeks.

Due to the increasing severity of the lock downs, Veronica decided to quarantine with Chadwick on a permanent basis leaving Betty completely alone in the apartment. This meant Spencer was over more often offering his support and friendship. He was doing his best to help her search for a job, he looked through the classified ads in his daily newspaper and made a good point that Betty ought to look “the old fashioned way” if she wanted another job in print. So far she wasn’t having luck getting call backs for interviews.

{}

The FBI was reducing non-essential workers from the building. Those that had ability to work remotely from home were encouraged to do so, starting with personnel like Penelope Garcia. This did not change the work of the BAU much until the national lock downs and health crisis resulted in a huge decrease in serial killer activity. Logically it made sense, there were far less people roaming around the public or travelling for non-essential reasons.

Eventually the entire BAU team were working remotely to solve old cold cases. They decided to divide and conquer, each member would take a pile of cases and read through them to see if they noticed any patterns or something worth the entire team taking a deeper look. They met virtually to discuss their findings, much to Doctor Reid’s irritation; he hated technology on a good day, but to rely on it to connect to his team was excruciating. He didn’t have WiFi or any of that techno-garbage, but of course Garcia helped get him up and online in the 21st century last week. Reid felt like he would do anything to hear “wheels up in 30” just one more time.

By the second week Spencer turned his dining area into a makeshift office and boardroom. He installed a large cork board and had put up photographs of the victims, possible suspects and geographical profiling. Despite all the technology at his fingertips he found he worked better this way, seeing everything visually in one place. He chose this particular case as it struck a chord with him.

All the victims were females in their early 20’s, blond hair, light colored eyes, and all were incredibly beautiful. Normally this wouldn’t impact Reid in the slightest, it would only serve to build a criminal profile to catch the unsub. He couldn’t help his stomach flip uncomfortably seeing as all the victims resembled someone very important to him, someone who happened to live across the hall. Not only that, their murders were incredible gruesome and constituted overkill.

There hadn’t been another victim in years which is why the case went cold, however Reid couldn’t sleep knowing this case was unsolved. Even though the victims were all murdered on the other side of the country Reid had an irrational fear about who the next victim could be. Regardless of the midnight hour Spencer took a sip of his coffee, got back up from his chair and continued tackling the geographical profile.

{}

It was nearing 6 AM when Doctor Reid finally had a breakthrough. He could feel it, he was so close to puzzling through but he really needed Garcia’s techno-sleuthing to help confirm his theory. Reid hit FaceTime on his BAU device and waited for Garcia to answer. Her face popped up on the screen wearing what appeared to be a sleep eye mask with cat eyes on it. She peered one eye out from underneath the mask.

“Uhhhg, Boy Wonder. You know I love you, but if you are not on the brink of death at this very moment I will personally make sure you pay for disrupting a _very_ good dream staring our very own Derek Morgan.”

“Garcia, I’m sorry to wake you but I think I may have an unsub. I need your help.” Spencer pleaded through the phone.

There was a knock at Garcia’s door and she had a confused look on her face. “Is that you, boy genius?”

“No, but I know who it is. I thought my best chance of getting you up was to order you herbal tea and scones from that place down the street you talk about so much.” Spencer gave his best cheeky smile. 

Garcia sighed in her sea of pillows. “You really are a genius. Okay, give me a minute.”

Ten minutes later Garcia found the information Spencer needed. It was so obvious – the unsub was Kevin Maloney, the bouncer at the local bar across from the university. That was how he came into contact with all his victims, his victimology closely resembled his mother who gave birth to him in her teens. He grew up his entire life believing she was his sister and his parents were actually his grandparents. That was the focus of his rage, it all made sense. Spencer studied the picture he had of Kevin. He was sure it was him.

Reid connected with the BAU team virtually to present the cold case and discuss the theory. Gideon agreed with Reid’s assessment and the team moved quickly to connect with the local sheriffs office in Long Beach, California. They apprehended the suspect and Hotch and JJ were flying out on the private jet to interview him. Due to social distancing the BAU was going out in teams of two, and they agreed JJ would join Hotch to get a confession since she closely matched the victimology. Hopefully it was enough to bait the unsub to confess.

Reid took a much-needed break while waiting to hear back from his team. He was dozing away on his couch when a knock at his door brought him back to consciousness. He half expected it to be Garcia or something sent in friendly retaliation of waking her up so early. He jolted up and off the couch, looking through his door’s peephole he saw Betty standing there in a dark green sweater and jeans. Reid opened the door wide, then remembered the corkboard and narrowed the door using his body to block her view of his apartment.

“Morning Betty!” He knew he sounded much too chipper. Betty looked suspicious already.

“Morning Spencer…” She took in his appearance; wrinkled slacks and purple button down, the top buttons were undone to reveal some of his chest. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was going in multiple directions. “I brought muffins…” she raised the container in her hand. “Don’t take this the wrong way but you look awful. Did you get any sleep at all last night?”

The truth was he had been awake for the last 38 hours trying to solve the cold case. He didn’t want to think how long it was since he showered.

“No, not much. Working from home makes easier for me to hyper focus, subsequently forgetting the time and just keep working on a case.”

Betty smiled. “It looks like you could use a break and something to eat. Did you solve it?” her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Maybe. I’m waiting to hear back from my team.” Spencer nodded.

Despite how close they had become they hadn’t talked about his work much. There was an unspoken distance between them, a “don’t ask don’t tell” type of friendship. They accepted one another for who they were and were comfortable letting their secrets remain exactly that – secret. Deep down Reid knew there was more to Betty than meets the eye but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He didn’t ask because he didn’t want to force her hand, and he tried desperately not to profile her out of respect.

It was this moment Reid realized if he wanted a true friendship, perhaps even a real relationship with Betty, he would have to show his hand first. He could tell Betty knew there were things Reid was withholding but she didn’t question him either; it was their mutual understanding, their unspoken agreement. Yet he knew there was no way they could move forward if she didn’t know what he was, what he did for a living, what she was getting into by getting close to him. So he made the decision.

“Those smell amazing” Reid gestured to the muffins in Betty’s hand. “Would you like to come in?” He was really doing this.

Betty gave him that beautiful smile and nodded. He opened the door and she followed him inside. Her back was facing the board and she hadn’t seen it yet. Reid was second guessing his choice and all color drained from his cheeks.

“Spencer, are you okay?” Betty was furrowing her brows and almost reached up to touch his face. She saw Spencer’s eyes were focused behind her. She was about to whip around when he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Betty… I need to tell you something.” He took a deep breath and steadied himself. “I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I told you we help solve crimes but that wasn’t entirely truthful…” Betty’s eyes narrowed as she tried to understand what he was saying. Her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled from Spencer’s grasp. “No, wait a minute!”

It was too late. Betty’s eyes landed on the board and Spencer readied himself for her reaction. Surely she was going to cringe, yell, scream, cry? Would she call him a freak and flee? He had no idea what to expect.

Betty did none of those things. Spencer studied her face as she took in the board. He was desensitized to it by now but suddenly viewed the board from her perspective, an outsider, and it was a thing of nightmares. Betty walked over to it slowly, her eyes darting across it so quickly while Reid wondered what she could possibly be thinking. He cautiously followed her into the dining area as she looked at all the faces staring back at them. She reached out to touch the photographs of the victims. She didn’t cringe or turn away from the gruesome murder scene photographs. She was _studying_ them. After a few moments of complete silence she spoke.

“A murder board. You’re hunting a serial killer.” Betty’s voice broke Reid from his attentiveness to her behavior. It wasn’t a question, she said it as matter of fact. As if she’d seen hundreds of murder boards in the past. She was completely calm and collected. What was going on here? This was not the reaction Spencer was anticipating.

“Yes. I… my team and I, the BAU, we profile, hunt and catch serial killers around the country. I specialize in statistics and building geographical profiles of our unsubs.” Spencer’s voice cracked during his explanation. He was nervously playing with his hands waiting for her say something.

Betty nodded in response to Spencer’s admission but her eyes were still glued to the murder scene photographs. She brought her hand up to touch the bottom of her blond hair. Spencer determined she must have immediately noticed the similarities between herself and the victims. They were left stripped, face up and in a similar spread-eagled pose with numerous stab wounds to their neck and torso. Betty tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the photographs.

“He wanted to humiliate them. Leaving them exposed and vulnerable.” Betty remarked after a moment, stepping back from the board and crossing her arms. “Multiple stab wounds to each victim. He was completely enraged when he murdered them, and the pose shows no sign of remorse.”

Spencer felt like he was transported back to the boardroom at the BAU, if felt so close to home as if Hotch or Gideon had said it. He was taken aback. 

“Yes, exactly.” Was all Reid could muster. He watched as Betty made her way down the board and was now in front of the suspect photographs. Betty evaluated each one and took a deep breath in contemplation.

“I know I have no business giving you an opinion, but if I had to pick from these five men my money would be on this guy.” She pointed to Mr. Maloney, the very suspect Hotch and JJ were on their way to interview now.

Reid’s eyes just about bulged out of his head as he stuttered, “Uhm, what, what makes you say that?”

“It’s in his eyes.” She responded immediately.

Betty turned back around to face Spencer.

“Your team, they’re going to catch him, right?” She asked Spencer. She had a very serious look on her face.

Spencer nodded. All he could think was _Betty Cooper, who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! For fans of Riverdale, we are working towards a pivotal reveal from Betty's history. You know the one ;) 
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> ~Thea


	8. Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm sorry for the delay in posting, I'm aiming for at least once a week but sometimes life just gets in the way. 
> 
> ~Thea

Betty turned back around to the murder board. To anyone else it might have been an indication she was re-examining it, but Spencer knew she was concealing her face from him on purpose. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly and dipped her chin down to her chest. A classic self soothing behaviour Spencer had seen in victims and witnesses many times. She was purposely trying to slow her quickening breath.

The silence stretched for what felt like hours before Betty let out a sardonic chuckle. She shook her head from side to side as if there was a private joke Spencer wasn’t in on.

“You know… sometimes I truly believe the universe has a sick sense of humour.” Spencer was completely lost and had no idea was Betty was referring to.

“I double majored in psychology because I thought it would help. Understanding myself. Formally learning about nature versus nurture. One of my favourite classes was Introductory to Criminology. We studied famous serial killers and what circumstances lead them to become _monsters.”_

Betty was still facing away from Spencer. She was standing directly in front of the suspect photographs. Reid had so many questions but didn’t dare interrupt her.

“It was all theory we learned from the safety of an auditorium. We learned about some of the most heinous crimes to ever happen in our country – the crimes that we know about, anyway. Then students would move on to English Lit or Economics like it was no big deal. To them… it was just another class. It was a _great_ class. Fascinating.” Betty’s voice began to shake slightly.

“Have you ever noticed that the theory always focuses on the killer themselves and everything leading up to their crimes. They study victimology and the serial killers’ upbringing, but they hardly ever touch on their current situation while committing the crimes. Many of them are married. Or have children. Lots of them have real _families_. Families that are completely blind to who they really are.” Betty’s voice was upset at the last part.

Reid felt all the saliva dry in his mouth and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He was oddly afraid of what Betty was about to say. Deep down he knew what she was saying. He reached out and touched the back of her left arm. He wanted so badly to comfort her. Betty leaned into his touch and turned around. Her face held an expression of deep thought and hesitation, her eyes seemed like she was reliving something far away. 

Spencer’s right hand remained on Betty’s arm. She took a step towards him to close the distance. She was looking at his chest but her eyes were still far away.

Their moment was interrupted when a female voice rang out in the apartment, “Hey! Boy genius, are you there?” They both jumped apart and Spencer’s eyebrows knit together as he looked around to spot his open work laptop on the coffee table. He broke his contact with Betty to walk over to the source of the noise.

“Hey Garcia, I’m here. What’s going on?” Reid sat down on the brown leather couch and leaned towards the screen.

“Ah, there you are boy genius! I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time. I wanted to let you know Hotch and JJ just finished interrogating Maloney and you were right, he confessed to everything. He’s been taken for processing and they are going to start notifying the families.”

Spencer looked relieved and solemn at the confirmation of his theory. “Thanks Garcia. I… uhm, I’m glad we could help.” He used the word _we_ referring to the BAU but he realized it sounded like he was talking about Betty, who happened to walk up behind him at that moment to look at the person on the screen.

Garcia caught sight of Betty and gave Spencer a coy and knowing look before saying “So, now that _that_ cold case is solved, would you mind shedding some light on the mystery of the blonde bombshell behind you? Wait a minute, please tell me if she has anything to do with the fact you turn 50 shades of red whenever Morgan and I probe about what you got up to on the weekends!”

Spencer’s cheeks tinged pink at the insinuation as he felt Betty standing close behind him. Thankfully she spoke up as Spencer was trying to get rid of the frog in his throat.

“Hi there, I’m Betty.” She waved weakly. Garcia raised her eyebrows and gave Reid a big suggestive smile. He groaned internally.

“Wow, Betty, hi! It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Penelope Garcia, I work with Reid at the BAU as a Technical Analyst, aka master and knower of all things technological. Wait, what am I talking about, I’m sure Reid’s told you _all_ about us by now.” Spencer felt worse about keeping his work life from Betty for so long, she knew nothing about his co-workers.

“Boy genius has _infuriatingly_ kept his trap shut about you though. Oh this is so great, I can’t wait to tell Morgan and Prentiss they totally called it! I guess it goes to show you can’t keep secrets from a team of profilers no matter how many times you may be mistaken for a futuristic robot. Can I just say that you are _stunning_ by the way, Betty. Reid, seriously, how did you score the female equivalent of Chocolate Thunder on the hotness scale? Ugh forgive me, since this whole lockdown situation I’ve lost any semblance of social graces.”

Spencer was thankful his back was to Betty and she couldn’t see his face turn the 50 shades of red Garcia alluded to earlier. She assumed they were romantically involved. It was a logical assumption, Betty was over at his apartment mid-day during a global pandemic while people were quarantining with their significant others or closest contacts. Spencer’s heart clenched as he opened his mouth to offer correction but Betty beat him to it.

She laughed awkwardly and smiled at Garcia. “Oh, thank you so much! You’re gorgeous yourself, I love your glasses.”

 _Saved. She’s an angel_ thought Reid.

“Aren’t you sweet.” Garcia was clearly thrilled to speak with someone outside of their team since the mandatory quarantine. “I have so many questions! How did you meet, what’s the love story here? Wait, don’t tell me. It will be ten times better in person once we’re all able to get together again. We’ll have to all go out after work when this is all over and meet you in person!”

Even with his genius brain Reid was trying to keep up with Garcia’s stream of thought. It wasn’t much longer until Garcia bid them farewell to get back onto another case. Betty walked around to sit next to Spencer on the couch.

“I know we only met virtually for a moment but I really like Penelope. I’d love to meet your team after this whole pandemic goes away.” Spencer smiled and nodded.

“They’re the best. I’d love for you to meet them.”

“So… it looks like you were right about Maloney. That’s got to be a good feeling, knowing that the families have closure because of your hard work solving the case.” Reid let out a breath of relief that they weren’t going to address Garcia’s dating assumptions right now. He nodded.

“The cases can be extremely challenging, but when you and your team save a victim and bring a killer to justice… there’s no better feeling.” Reid thought about it for a moment and turned his body to face Betty directly.

“I know you didn’t have all the facts, but your gut instinct was right about this case. One of the first things I noticed about you was your ability to observe everything around you and ask questions. I don’t know why we didn’t think about it before… Betty, have you ever considered applying to join the FBI?”


End file.
